


Until Death Do Us Part

by BlossomingDia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Bugs & Insects, Car Accidents, Dark, Death, Family Dynamics, Gross, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Murder, Necrophilia, Nipple Play, Smut, Somewhat domestic, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomingDia/pseuds/BlossomingDia
Summary: Johnny is mourning until he receives and unexpected knock on his door and opens it to find a bride expecting his wedding night.





	Until Death Do Us Part

‘Son of Town Mayor Dies in Tragic Accident’ the title of the page read ‘On Tuesday morning, Lee Taeyong, son of Mayor Lee, tragically died after being hit by a car. Witness’ say that the young man ran out into the oncoming traffic during his wedding ceremony for unknown reasons, but before he was hit he cried out the name of local cemetery man, John Seo who was notoriously banned from the festivities by the mayor after an outburst turned into a violent argument-“

With a sigh, Johnny slammed the pages of the paper closed and sat in silence as he looked at the smiling face of Taeyong shoved into the corner of the cover of the paper that proudly declared its headline that ‘The Dead Are Coming Back to Life!’, internally Johnny seethed with rage. Taeyong was never made to be page fifteen news which was why Johnny had fallen for him when the two had met under the branches of willow that hung over his mother’s grave in the graveyard. He’d been angry when Taeyong had walked out into the traffic after fleeing his wedding, but hed been furious when he was banned from his funeral, and when Taeyong’s body had been moved to a cemetery on the other side of the town with a strict ban on him visiting. 

Blowing out the candle on the table next to him, he stopped in the darkness and looked out of the window to the moon which hung in the sky. Lonely. Without a word to his assistant who lay in the room next door he slipped into bed and pulled the blanket up to his chin with a prayer that sleep would come quickly for the first time since Taeyong had died. 

The banging started at three o’clock. Quiet knocks followed by hard banging on the door which drew the frustrated Johnny out of his bed and to the door but when he threw it open he stopped in his tracks, blinking quickly and rubbing his eyes as there is front of him stood Taeyong. He was pale – extremely so – with eyes rimmed with dark circles, dressed in his wedding outfit which was completed with the garland of flowers that his father had placed in his hair which had since shrivelled and withered, casting a sickly sweet scent into Johnny’s face as the younger smiled. “Youngho” He breathed in disbelief as he threw his arms around the man “I thought I was in some kind of nightmare! I remember fainting and then I woke up buried alive! But you’re here-“

“Taeyong.” He whispered as he listened to the younger’s story “How-“

“It doesn’t matter does it? I got away from my wedding and I think you owe me the wedding night you promised when we talked about eloping.” With that he pushed Johnny back into the house and pushed their lips firmly together allowing his tongue to slip into the other man’s before pulling back to press a flurry of kisses to his face as he pushed the elder back onto his bed with a giggle. Pausing at the edge of the bed he pulled the wreath from his hair and spared it a somewhat confused glance when he saw its decay before setting it down on the table. Shoes were kicked off, shirts unbuttoned, and trousers cast aside until all that was left was Taeyong, decorated in jewellery in the white lingerie his father had given him. 

“Do you want me to take it off…?” 

“No, come here beautiful.” 

With a happy sigh, Taeyong slid onto the bed and shuffled closer so that he hovered over the naked Johnny then with light fingers he seized the elders chin and tilted it down into a sweet kiss which lasted for a few beats before they broke apart with giddy smiles. Johnny’s hand ventured further down to find the growing bulge under the silk and began to stroke it gently, feeling the happiness bloom in his chest as the dark spot in the silk grew larger and larger as Taeyong’s stomach became slick with his own precome. Slipping the panties down Taeyong’s thighs he allowed himself to dip a little lower to settle between his spread legs where he licked at the head of Taeyong’s leaking dick and took it into his mouth for a brief few seconds, laving it with spit and sucking up the precome with a strange satisfaction as his bride squirmed beneath him. With a teasing grin he pulled the white fabric to the side to expose Taeyong’s puckered hole slipping further down the bed to assume a comfortable position for eating him but as he spread the hole slightly he found himself recoiling slightly as a cockroach wiggled its way out from inside the furled muscle and scuttled off across the bed. He tried to pull away from his lover who laid expectantly waiting for him to push inside but instead found himself staring into Taeyong’s eyes as his wrist was caught in a death grip.

“What are you doing? Get inside of me or I swear I’ll kill you.” The elder was taken aback as he took in the ferocious expression on Taeyong’s face as his grip got progressively tighter, becoming bruising. 

“I just thought it might be nice to just get on with it for this first time… I’ve missed you while you were gone.”

“Alright then,” Taeyong conceded as he rolled over and lifted his ass up to present the pale globes to his partner “I don’t need prep tonight, I got myself ready for you before the wedding so I should be loose and ready to go.”

“Taeyong, I don’t think that’s a good idea-“

With a finger pressed to Johnny’s lips to silence him Taeyong spoke again “You always worry so much about that kind of stuff… I know my body Youngho, now get on with it and fuck me like you mean it.” 

There was a nod as Johnny settled himself above the younger and covered him with his body as he pushed up into the tight hole and began to move. It was different certainly – with Taeyong’s insides being cooler than they were when he was alive and his muscles not having that same clamping feeling that had pleased Johnny so much when they had shared his bed in the past – yet Taeyong seemed to enjoy himself enormously, letting out sweet moans and whimpers as Johnny continued to pummel the little bundle of nerves inside of him that set his body off like a live wire. His hands scrabbled for purchase on the sheets as he let out a little squeal and released onto the sheets with the help of a hand on his nipple which tweaked at the pebbled flesh relentlessly as the other worked his dick furiously. 

When he allowed himself to get over the strangeness of the situation, Johnny found himself revelling in the supreme pleasure of holding Taeyong close and enjoying the sensation of feeling his body resulting in a quick orgasm as Taeyong shook through a second. 

Their breath was heavy as they laid together in bed and Johnny tucked his head on top of the youngers to breathe in the scent of his hair, tainted with the smell of damp dirt and rot but still as lovely until he opened his eyes and the scene of the pale strands was ruined as he saw it dotted and eaten away in some places by little maggots that crawled through the mess before falling down into the bedsheets. Taking up his face into his hands Johnny noticed the decay of his skin, the shadows under his eyes and the crazed happiness that had settled into his irises. “Tae. You know that I love you more than anything in this world right?” He asked sweetly as he slipped out from under the sheets and headed over to the table, opening the jewellery box and rummaging for a moment while Taeyong hummed happily “You know I want to spend the rest of our lives together don’t you?”

Another hum. 

He approached the bed and knelt beside it, offering a gold band to Taeyong who gasped yet held his hand out to accept it onto his rotting finger. As he held it up to the light and admired it he failed to see the little object that Johnny had pointed at his head before turning to find his face pressed into the barrel of a pistol.

“I love you Taeyong, and I’m so glad that I got to see you one last time.” Johnny whispered before firing the shot straight through his head and watching as the corpse slumped back onto the bed still shining in gold and pearls and stained with the marks of their love. 

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so I know this is probably super weird. I've watched Dellamorte Dellamore about 200 times and the bit with the bride got my brains working a little bit weird. Its my first time writing mostly smut so let me know what you think of it! (ᅌ ˇ ᅌ✿)


End file.
